Demons
by criminalmindsjj
Summary: When JJ is faced with the toughest battle the one for her life will she have the strength to win or will fear get the best of her? Will love conquer all?
1. Chapter 1

JJ's POV

It was a cold December morning there was mountains of snow n the side of the road, as I was walking to work. I had just made it into the BAU Office when I was greeted by one of my co-workers Emily Prentiss. We have been working in the BAU together for some time and became close friends.

"Good morning! I thought you weren't going to be back until next week. What happened?" Emily asked. She was wearing a long sleeved sweater that we bought together. It was a pale colour, close to gray. I had the exact one at home.

"You know I decided that I much rather be here than at home alone, so here I am." I responded.

"Well good. We need you here. This case is big." Emily said entering the elevator first, I followed.

We walked into the conference room. Everyone's heads turned. They were all happy and surprised to see me.

"I though your vacation didn't end until next week." Dr. Spencer Reid remarked.

"I know Spence but I decided to cut it short. I would much rather be here than alone at home."

"Welcome back JJ!" Derek Morgan said in a calm voice.

"Welcome JJ. Weren't you supposed to be on vacation right now?" Garcia asked entering the room. She was carrying several folders. Most likely of the case that we were going to try to solve.

"This is Ronald Nelson 23, 170 pounds, 6'6". He was last seen outside his home in Oklahoma. His wife reported him missing 24 hours ago." Garcia said starting off the routine protocol.

"And they contacted the BAU now because they think he may be in danger." Agent Hotchner guessed.

"I was just getting to that sir. This is Hannah Franklin 24 she was killed recently the autopsy results have not yet been released however we know that she was stabbed multiple times after being shot in the head. She was single 120 pounds and 5'9" in height."

"There is the overkill." Emily pointed out.

"Garcia, go and check to see if there is any relationship between the two victims. Cross-reference their background information for any possible connections." Hotch said.

"Yes sir." Garcia said hurrying out of the room.

"Everyone else meet me in the jet in 15 minutes, including you JJ." Hotch said taking the profiles with him.

"Well I guess I am part of this case now." I said getting up to prepare for the case.

While the team was analyzing the profiles Garcia gave them I lost in thought and unaware of what is going on. I was extremely distant. Emily sat beside me. I was too distracted to notice.

"Is everything alright you seem really distracted, I've noticed it in the conference room too." Emily remarked.

I jumped at the realization that Emily was sitting beside me. "I'm fine it's just…" At that moment Garcia called to tell us her findings.

"Okay so Ronald and Hannah went to school together had a few mutual friends and the two of them were with the popular crowd." Garcia said.

"So it is safe to assume that our unsub is someone who was bullied." Hotch said.

"Or he was a complete outcast." I added.

"Exactly, actually considering what he has done to Hannah a past of foster homes and abusive parents is also highly likely. Garcia can you check to see if there is anyone in that school that had a past of abusive parents and child services? They might have intervened, perhaps sending him to a foster home?"

"Yes and I will call to let you know what I find out." Garcia said just as she hung up the phone.

"We are almost there. JJ you and Emily go talk to Mrs. Nelson about her husband. Morgan, Reid and I will go to the dump site of Hannah Franklin." Hotch said.

Emily and I drove to Mrs. Nelson's home it did not seem anything out of the ordinary. It was a detached home with a two-car garage. As we approached the front door I noticed something. There were footprints.

"Check this out. It has been snowing all day. There are not supposed to be any footprints." I said.

"They are fresh. Look at the design on the sole it looks like a steeled toe shoe." Emily pointed out. "I will send Garcia a picture."

I turned to look around I was getting is a bad feeling about this house. That is when I noticed a red stain on the wall of the garage. I made her way over to it. It was dried blood.

"Either Ronald tried putting up a fight or our unsub hurt Ronald before abducting him." I said turning around to face Emily.

We should send a sample to Garcia and see if she can identify who the blood belongs to." Emily said.

"Right now we should focus on talking to Mrs. Nelson maybe she can help us figure out who we are dealing with."

We rang the bell but there was no response. There was a scream from inside the house. Emily and I drew our guns and kicked the door open. We slowly made our way in with our guns ready. I motioned to Emily that I will go check upstairs while she should go check the living room and kitchen.

I was checking the second floor when I noticed a shadow move across the floor I turned around but there was no body there. I opened the bedroom door slowly it was a baby room. The child was sleeping peacefully in the crib but Mrs. Nelson was not at home. The baby cooed silently. I slowly left the room and moved on to the next room. The second floor was empty.

"Clear!" Came Emily's voice from downstairs.

"Clear." I said just loud enough for Emily to hear but soft enough for the baby to stay asleep.

"She wouldn't have left the baby which makes me think that the unsub was here." Emily said.

"Yeah I mean the baby is barely 2. What if our unsub is actually the babysitter that the two hired?" I asked.

"That could be it let's call Hotch see what they found out." Emily suggested.

"Sounds like a good idea also we should take this baby somewhere." I pointed out "We can't leave him here."

"Hey Hotch we found a baby, footprints and dried blood here you might want to come check it out.

"Thank you Prentiss we will be there shortly. The dump site didn't reveal any important clues. Maybe the house will tell us more." Hotch said on the other end of the phone. I sat down on a chair beside the crib Emily sat beside me. She put her hand over mine until the rest of the team arrived.


	2. Chapter 2

**_(Derek's POV)_**

I was looking at the body when Hotch took the call from Emily. I was able to see something that the other investigators missed

"Hey Hotch check this out!" It was a trail of blood. "She must've been alive when he dragged her here unless he was bleeding himself."

"Considering the blood stain on the garage wall I doubt he was bleeding. He makes sure that his victims are alive when he drags them here." Reid pointed out.

"Reid, Morgan we are going to the house to look at the foot prints and blood stain." Hotch said.

The three of us arrived at the house shortly after. The dump site was only 3 miles away from the Nelson household. Dr. Reid and I walked inside to look for clues only to find JJ feeding the baby from a baby bottle.

"We found him in his crib and so JJ decided to take care of him until we find Mrs. Nelson." Emily explained.

"We should get the baby out of here. We need to find somewhere safe this house is anything from safe." I said.

There was a slight beeping sound and nobody heard it except for me.

"Kid, come with me." I said looking at Reid.

We went to the basement with our guns drawn. We slowly descended the stairs to find 2 bodies, one which belonged to Ronald Nelson and the other to his wife Tiffany Nelson.

"The unsub was definitely here." I said.

"I think he still is." Reid said concentrating on the corner trying to see if something was moving in the darkness. It was just the family pet.

"The unsub would be gone by now." I said checking the pulse of the two victims. "Mrs. Nelson is still alive. I need a medic!" I yelled into my microphone.

"I am surprised she managed to live this long." Dr. Reid said.

"It was a short period of time the unsub must've heard Emily and JJ walk in that is why he didn't have time to kill her." I guessed.

Reid and I joined the rest of the team, just as Garcia was calling us.

"Go ahead baby girl, talk to me." I said.

"Okay so I looked at the records of the school no one went to a foster home. However in 2006 there was a domestic disturbance at the Richards household. Police arrested the Father, which was a heavy drinker." Garcia explained.

"Is there more to the story big mama?" I asked.

"You may be surprised big boy but yes. The household had 2 kids one was 6 year old Jimmy Richards and the other 12 year old Josh Richards. The six year old got beaten by the dad and the paramedics were unable to save him. Josh however was saved and now he is killing fathers and mothers that happen to drink. Hanna Franklin was single but had a baby, she was raped and decided to keep the baby. She started drinking heavily after that. The baby was taken to an orphanage after her death and both Mr. and Mrs. Nelson drank heavily after the accident."

"What accident Garcia?" I asked.

"In the same year 2006 Mr. and Mrs. Nelson got into a car crash, they were there at least 2 hours before anybody helped them." Garcia explained.

"But what connection does the unsub have to do with Hannah and Ronald?" Hotch asked.

"Well I was getting there. Turns out he went to the same school with the two but it did not show that he went to a foster home because his godparents took him, just like Reid and I would do if anything happens to JJ or Will. Reid and I would take care of Henry." Garcia said.

I looked at JJ. She seemed to snap back to reality at the sound of that name. Something was going on with her. Was it about Henry?

"Also I cross referenced their records and it turns out there was a group of fourteen. All four Josh Jimmy, Ronald and Hannah were a part of it I will send you the other 10 now. It appears as if the unsub is targeting the fourteen as it appears, all through high school the group simply disappeared. And according to the school records Ronald was suspended after beating up a kid, and that kid was Josh Richards." Garcia said.

"Okay thanks baby girl." I said.

"So the unsub is targeting the members of that specific group, it turns out that our unsub may be Josh Richards." JJ said.

"Ronald's wounds are different than Hannah's. Look Ronald was strangled to death and Hannah was shot in the head after being stabbed multiple times." Emily pointed out.

"Yeah but the unsub is definitely targeting that group." Rossi pointed out.

"No he is targeting the blondes in the group. Ronald was blonde and so was Hannah. It says here Hannah was a cheerleader, the captain of the squad and Ronald was your typical jock, captain of the football team" JJ said.

"Who else is blonde on the list Garcia gave us?" Dr. Spencer Reid asked.

"Well actually there are two. One is Joseph Peterson and the other is Rick Henderson." Emily said, realizing something. "Wait he is targeting the people that became popular in high school."

"They were all connected look at their mutual friends, all junkies." Rossi said.

"We need to split up. JJ you go with Emily and Reid to speak with Joseph about the group." while Morgan, Rossi and I will go check on Rick." Hotch said.

**_(Spencer's POV)_**

The drive to Joseph's house was short he lived just down the street.

"What is going on with you?" Emily asked.

"Nothing…" JJ replied "Absolutely nothing."

"Is this about Henry?" I asked from the back seat.

"He isn't feeling well and it scares me because he is so young." JJ said. The rest of the ride was silent. "This is it huh?"

"Yep, the Peterson household." Emily said pulling up in the street beside the house.

"It doesn't look like anyone is home." I said.

"Wait! Emily you remembered what happened last time we rang the bell and Mrs. Nelson almost died just be ready." JJ pointed out.

"Right." Emily agreed.

We drew our guns and slowly walked up on the steps of the house. We slowly opened the door and there he was. The unsub with a knife in hand and Joseph knocked out cold on a chair.

"FBI! Drop your weapons." Emily yelled.

The unsub slowly turned around, he was wearing a mask. He dropped his knife but he quickly drew a gun and hid behind Joseph's unconscious body. He needed a distraction so he pulled the trigger. The bullet hit JJ in the chest. Emily and I couldn't shoot him because he was hiding behind an unconscious body.

I caught JJ's body before it hit the floor. Emily was still pointing her gun at the unsub and I was the only thing separating JJ from the floor. The unsub took Joseph and ran. Emily tried to pursue but then turned when she realized that JJ needed medical attention right away.


	3. Chapter 3

**_(Spencer's POV)_**

Why did it have to be JJ? That bullet barely missed her heart. A little more to the left and it would've killed her.

"I need a medic!" I yelled into my microphone. "We need one now!"

The ambulance arrived shortly after.

"Only one of you can board with her." The paramedic said.

"Emily you go. I will follow I will be there soon." I told Emily and she boarded the ambulance.

"Thank you Spence." She said as the paramedic closed the door. The last thing I saw before the door fully close was Emily holding JJ's hand. The ambulance drove off I stood there watching until all I could see were the white and red lights. I hopped into a car and started towards the hospital.

**_(Emily's POV)_**

The ride to the ER was relatively short but I was busy watching JJ's heartbeat to realize. They took her straight into the Surgery room. I was pacing around when Reid came. His face was flushed with fear, I felt the same way. We sat down in the waiting room waiting for the doctor.

"This is all my fault Emily!" Reid said.

"Hey Spence don't say that. You know it isn't true. No body could've predicted the unsub had a gun." I comforted.

"Yeah I guess you are right." He agreed, although I could tell he did not actually agree with me.

"Call Hotch and tell him what happened. I will call Will." I said to Reid.

"Hello." Came Will's voice on the other end of the line.

"Hey this is Emily. How are you?" I said.

"Pretty well, has something happened?" he asked.

The way he asked reminded me how much I hate telling people the truth. "Actually yes, something did happen." I said.

"What happened?" He asked. I could imagine his concerned look, right now. I stayed silent for a second before answering.

"It's JJ…" I started but then I was cut off by Henry's voice.

"Hi mommy." He said.

"No Henry this is Emily." I told him.

"Oh is mommy okay?" That was the question that really hurt I couldn't answer. Then I heard will again.

"So Emily what happened?" He asked me again. I was silent for a long time.

"JJ was shot." I finally got out.

"Is she okay?" He asked his voice shaking. I could tell he was about to cry but he couldn't because he was with Henry. He had to put a brave face on for him.

"She is in the surgery room now." I said biting my lip. And then I heard Will crying on the other end.

**_(Spencer's POV)_**

I called Hotch just like Emily asked me to.

"Hello, agent Hotchner speaking."

"Hotch JJ was shot. We are in the ER right now she is in the surgery room." I said my mind racing in different places.

"Reid, slow down." He said. "Tell me what happened."

"We went to Joseph's house like you told us only problem the unsub beat us there and he shot JJ." I explained biting back tears.

"Okay we will be there shortly." Hotch says as he hangs up the phone. I sat down as Emily was finishing the conversation with Will.

"How did He take it?" I asked as she sat down.

"He was obviously concerned." She answered.

"Who wouldn't be?" I asked.

"I am scared Reid. What if the ambulance was the last time I see her?" She asked me with tears in her eyes.

"She will make it. JJ is strong she will not go down without a fight." I said trying to comfort her at the same time try to convince myself.

**_(Garcia's POV)_**

"Hey baby girl!" Derek said on the other line.

"What happened?" I ask.

"What makes you think something happened?" He asks.

"I just had a feeling." I say. "So what's up?"

"JJ has been shot." He tells me.

"What is she okay?" I ask.

"We don't know yet." He tells me. She is in the surgery room now. I was suddenly hit with the reality that my friend is on the operating table. I remember last year when Emily was stabbed, and JJ didn't tell us she was alive. I hoped it was not the same kind of situation.

"Okay which hospital?" I ask.

"She was brought to Oklahoma central Hospital." He says.

"Okay I will hop onto the next plane and come. I really hope she is alright." I say as I hang up the phone and head straight for the airport.

**_(JJ's POV)_**

I was in a dark place somewhere cold. All I could feel was pain shooting through my body. I was lying down and I could hear voices. The voices sounded similar to Derek. He was telling me to stay strong and keep fighting. Then his image disappeared. Then came Reid's face telling me to stay with him. Then his image disappeared and I remained in the cold darkness again.

**_(Emily's POV)_**

The whole team was here, except for Garcia who was still on her way, but she was almost here. She called a while ago to confirm that she was here. The doctor and Garcia entered the room at the same time. I got up and went to speak with the doctor.

"She was very lucky." He started "Her heart remained intact. Although her right pulmonary veins have been badly damaged. The surgery was a success. We were able to remove the bullet however she is still not breathing on her own."

"Will she be okay?" I asked.

"Most likely however, I cannot guarantee she will survive. Her injuries are life threatening. She is in critical condition." The doctor answered, as he went back into the surgery room.

I went back to the team to give them the update they all stood as I walked into the waiting room.

"The doctor said the Surgery was a success. The bullet was successfully removed. However she is not breathing on her own, her pulmonary veins have been badly damaged. She is in critical condition, but she is expected to undergo a full recovery." I say as I sit down beside Reid. I eventually give in to my fatigue and fall asleep on his shoulder.


	4. Chapter 4

JJ's POV

I am in excruciating pain as i slowly open my eyes. There is a dark silhouette above me. I hear sirens an engine and a regular beeping sound, that is when I realized I was in an ambulance. I blink hard a couple of times, bringing the world into focus. There was a light above me and the figure that was Emily. Next thing I knew i was back at the house.

Reid, Emily and I went to check on Joseph Peterson, but the unsub got there first. When he pulled the trigger, his eyes reflected terror, as if he didn't mean to hurt anybody. I felt my body became weaker, every second passed was worse than the previous. I felt so tired as if my energy was being drained. Next thing I know i am being moved somewhere in a hurry, somewhere Emily couldn't follow. My eyes closed, drowning me in darkness and cold.

Next time I woke up there was a bright light above me. There were loud noises and I was surrounded by silhouettes. Everything was a blur. I could see various utensils around me. I looked at the doctor i could only see his face sweating, his lips moving but no sound heard. It took me a second to realize that the surgery was being performed on me, they were trying to remove the bullet. Suddenly a strange fatigue took over me. I could hear the doctor's yelling but I couldn't make out their words. I became more and more tired until i heard a sound that I will not forget, that of a flat-line, mine.


	5. Chapter 5

Doctor's pov *John is just a random doctor*

"We're losing her!" John exclaimed, while leaving the room. "Ms. Jareau stay with us!" I say "don't you die on me! Come on! Stay with me here." John had just returned when I clearest are around the surgery table, as John was rubbing the pads together. "Clear!" I yell as I put the pads on Ms. Jareau's chest and sent the electric shock through her lifeless body, with no luck, her heart muscles were still spasing. I started rubbing the pads again. "Clear!" I yell doing the same procedure as before, without a difference in result. It took 4 shocks to get Ms. Jareau's heart beating again, but it worked. We also removed rhe bullet but the fact her heart muscles started spasing like that made me believe she may not survive. John had gone to speak to her teammates because I knew I could never tell them. I was assigned to watch over JJ so I sat on a chair near the defibrillator, watching her soft features, ad she lay motionless on that cold bed. She was a good friend of mine and I wanted her to be okay. I put my hand over hers and she unconsciously held mine.


	6. Chapter 6

Spencer's POV

Emily had just fallen asleep on my shoulder when my mind began to wander. I was suddenly back at the scene of JJ's shooting. We had opened the door and before I knew it JJ was down. The look of pain and horror in her eyes was unbearable but I had to help her. She looked so helpless in my arms. God I wish she would come walking out of the surgery room as if this was all just a nightmare, but I very well it was real. When my mind came back to the waiting room, the lights were blinding and I could barely focus. I noticed many nurses coming and going and yet, no one came from the surgery room. I don't understand. I thought they had successfully removed the bullet. Were there complications? I dearly hoped that my theory was wrong. I was the only one awake. Garcia had fallen asleep on Morgan's chest, Rossi on the floor and Hotch sitting straight up in his chair.


	7. Chapter 7

Emily's POV

I was sitting in the waiting room when John one of the doctors came out. I slowly got up to go and speak to him, scared of what he might tell me. My mind began to figure the worst cases. "She didn't make it." I tell myself looking at the doctor's grim expression. "There were complications Ms. Prentiss." John started. "John don't tell me..." I started when he cut me off with a his hand. "She is alive, for now. We were able to successfully resuscitate her, however her heart can't keep up with the lack of designated blood, it will cause her heart to fail. It took us 4 shocks to resuscitate her." John explained. "So what are you saying? She may not live?" I ask. "No she is stable now. Her chance of survival is high, however it may take a couple of days for her to regain consciousness." John says. "Brett is with her now, we are doing everything we can, but she has to do her part. She's a fighter, she'll make it." he said squeezing my shoulder. She was being watched by Brett, wait...Brett?! "did you say Brett?" I ask suddenly remembering the name.


	8. Chapter 8

JJ's POV

I am in a dark place, a very cold one too. I look straight ahead and I see Henry and Will, they are laughing and playing tag. I try to scream for help, but managed only a choked cry. I longed for my family, I wanted them beside me. I wanted to feel Will's touch, telling me it would be alright. Did he know? I supposed my team told him, at least I hoped Emily would. The image started to fade. I reached out desperately trying to cling to it, but the memory was replaced by a bright light, coming straight towards me. I woke up, next to one of the doctors, Brett Thompson. I have never seen him before

"Where am I?" I asked softly close to a whisper, I was glad I could speak.

"Oklahoma Central Hospital." he answered me, with a huge smile, close to creepy.

"Where's my team?" I ask unconsciously.

"Outside would you like me to let them in?" he asks his smile becoming more normal.

"Yes please I would like to see my team." I say with a sheepish smile across my face.


	9. Chapter 9

Reid's POV

I felt tears weld up in my eyes when I heard Emily talking about JJ's complication, although I was over-joyed to hear she was alright. Dr. Thompson came out of the surgery room, followed by a nurse pushing JJ's bead. Dr. Thompson walked over to us.

"She can see you now, one at a time though, she will be in room 207." He said hurrying back into the surgery room. I could feel the team's eyes on me, but I chose to ignore them.

"Emily you should go first." Hotch and I said at the same time. She didn't protest some hurried off to room 207 to see our injured friend.

We each got 10 minutes alone with her. I was thinking about how helpless she looked and how weak I felt when I got here. Nobody knew but I love agent Jennifer Jareau.


	10. Chapter 10

Emily's POV

Reid and Hotch both told me to go first so I did. I found my way to room 207. It was a single room with a sink in the back. I looked over to the bed. There was a small woman with blood long hair, reaching about half-way down her back, her blue eyes, reflecting pain and agony, but happiness when she saw me. Her lips curled into a big smile but faded as she winced and closed her eyes. Took a deep breath and sighed.

"Hey." I said, as I took a seat near the bed. "How you feeling?"

JJ gave me a sad smile, her blue eyes reflected pain and fatigue. "I've had better days." She finally said with a chuckle.

"JJ I'm sorry..." I started but couldn't find the words.

"For what?" She asks, I stay silent. "Emily you didn't do anything wrong l." I look at her, I want to believe her. "There is something I need to tell you." She says I lean over to be more attentive. "In the van I wasn't completely honest with you." She said.

"What do you mean?" I ask with a puzzled look.

"The reason I was distracted was not because of Henry." She confessed.

"Then what was it?" I asked confused. I could see JJ was not too thrilled about answering.

"Will and I fought, yesterday just before the call from Hotch came." She explained with tears welding up in her eyes.

"Oh JJ why didn't you tell me?" I ask but she didn't answer me, instead I let her sob on my shoulder, until it was time for me to leave


	11. Chapter 11

Spencer's POV

I watched everyone go in one by one, I wanted to go last so I could tell her my feelings. I almost lost the woman I love today, although she had someone at home who loved her, I wanted her to know. Finally after what seemed like forever, it was finally my turn.

I slowly enter and look at JJ's fragile frame. I slowly made my way over to the chair near the bed. Her face looked so tired, it looked like she had aged 10 years. Her eyes were closed, so I leaned over and kissed her forehead softly. She slowly opened her eyes and I saw all the pain she was going through. She smiled when she saw me, followed by a wince, followed by a long hug.

"JJ I am so sorry!" I started. "Only if we would've been more careful, but I promise you we will catch this SOB..." I said getting angry, before she cut me off.

"Shhhh it's okay Spence." She says, pulling me into a worm motherly hug. I didn't want to leave, I wanted to stay in this moment, the perfect picture.

"JJ there is something you need to know." I say taking a deep breath. She looked at me with her tired blue eyes and then spoke

"I have something to tell you as well."

"You go first." I say, curious as to what she will tell me.

"In the van, I wasn't fully honest. I was not distracted because Henry was sick, but because Will and I fought before the case, he said we will talk more about it once the case is over, I don't think it's working out anymore."

"JJ I am so sorry!" I said hugging her close.

"It's not your fault!" She said between sobs and deep breaths. I looked up and realized 10 minutes were up.

I slowly got up, when JJ grabbed my hand. "Please stay!" She said, her blue eyes puffy from crying.

"Okay!" I said re-taking my seat beside her.

"What happened to the case?" She asked, probably knowing the answer.

"It was put on hold until you woke up. There is going to be a team member checking up on you at least once a day, while we are looking for that sob who did this to you.I promise you we will catch him" I assured her.

"Spence, I know you will!" She said, with her soft piercing blue eyes, melting my heart. I was sure now, I was really in love with Agent Jareau.


	12. Chapter 12

JJ's POV

I was looking into Spencer's deep brown eyes, when something hit me. He always looked at me with extra care, making sure I am comfortable, I was going to ask what it was he wanted to tell me when Henry into the room. I gasped, seeing my baby boy as well as realizing that Will must be here as well.

"Hey Henry!" Spence says giving him a huge hug, sweeping him off his feet and putting Henry on my bed.

"Mommy!" Henry said smiling, abruptly pulling me into a hug, I hug him back tightly. It hurt, but I needed to know he was really here. I burry my head in his small neck, as he slowly begins to stroke my back.

I look up he is smiling, I am crying, because I almost lost my baby boy today. I was glad I was able to pull through. I looked over at Reid who had the kindest expression I've ever seen, he was happy. He loves seeing Henry happy, as he loves Henry more than just a god-child. Henry is also attached to Reid. That is when I remembered that if Henry is here, than Will must be here too. I looked into Henry's brown eyes and planted a kiss on his forehead.

"I'd daddy here?" I ask a certain urgency to my voice, Reid heard it tools he sat up a little straighter.

" He went to get some coffees he said 3."

"3? Why so many" I ask.

"One for uncle Spence one for himself and one for you mommy." he said. As soon as the door opened I knew I would have to confront Will tonight.


	13. Chapter 13

Spencer's POV

The door opened and Will walked in, holding three coffees. I shook his hand as he handed me one of the coffees. I looked alarmed in JJ's Direction and she seemed as uncomfortable as I felt. Will handed her a coffee, she politely declined it.

"Henry why don't you and uncle Spence go get mommy something to eat?" JJ said giving me the "get him out of here this might get ugly" look.

"Okay Henry, let's go." I said taking his hand and led him out of the room. I was uncomfortable leaving JJ with Will but she needed to confront him, she wanted to do it now, that was her decision.

Henry and I went into the waiting room first and I told the team about Will as everyone took turns talking to Henry. When everyone was finished we made our way to the canteen to get some food for JJ. There was a huge line so I started showing Henry magic tricks to entertain him. Once it was our turn, I let Henry pick an egg salad sandwich, Cesar salad with chicken strips, and chocolate chip cookies for desert. We slowly started walking back to room 207 when we encountered Will about half way there. He looked extremely sad and disappointed. He took Henry, whispered something in his ear picked him up and walked away. I was left alone in the hallway, when I realized the talk was over.

I hurry back and see JJ's face buried in her hands and she was crying hard. I put the tray down near the bed and look at her. It pains me to see her like this.I slowly sit on the edge of the bed and let her cry on my shoulder and i wrapped my arms around her, and she just stood there until she fell asleep.


	14. Chapter 14

JJ's POV

I woke up the next morning in the same room in the hospital. Spence was sitting beside the bed cutting an apple. I look over at him and smile.

"Good morning, Doctor." I say with a smile on my face.

"Good morning JJ." He says and returns the smile.

"Thank you for last night." I say everything returning to me like a tidal wave crushing on the shore, the fight with Will, the break-up all of it.

"Anytime JJ, if you don't mind me asking, what happened last night?" he asks and I give him a sad smile but nodded anyway.

"It's over Spence." She says "It's all over. Will is gone. He dropped Henry off at his sitter's." I tell him as he slowly nods. I start hearing a Pachelbel Cannon and I realize immediately it was his ringtone.

"It's Hotch he said they have a new lead they want me to look at, and he wants me to work on a profile with Emily." He tells me with and an expression hard to read.

"It's alright go." I tell him.

"Are you sure?" He questions my answer to his statement.

"I'll be fine." I give him a smile. "You look cute with that "I think something bad is going to happen to you while I am gone" look." I mock his tone a little bit to tease him. He blushes then squeezes my hand one last time and then gets up and leaves.


	15. Chapter 15

p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 35.45pt; line-height: 150%; text-align: left;"strongemspan style="font-size:12.0pt;line-height:150%;font-family:mso-hansi-theme-font:major-latin"Spencer's POV/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 35.45pt; line-height: 150%; text-align: left;"*Later that day*/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 35.45pt; line-height: 150%; text-align: left;"I walked into the Oklahoma Police Department at 10:47 and 53 seconds and headed straight for the glass board, where I noticed something everyone else missed. All the victims had blonde hair and blue eyes, which immediately made me think of JJ./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 35.45pt; line-height: 150%; text-align: left;"span style="font-size:12.0pt;line-height:150%;font-family:mso-hansi-theme-font:major-latin""Did anyone else notice the blonde hair and blue eyes?" I asked the team with an urgent voice as we had to deliver a profile today or tomorrow. Considering the time (10:53 and 20 seconds)I didn't worry much but Hotch wanted us to deliver the profile today, by 11:30. That gave me about 33 minutes and 40 seconds to figure this out./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 35.45pt; line-height: 150%; text-align: left;"span style="font-size:12.0pt;line-height:150%;font-family:mso-hansi-theme-font:major-latin""Are you sure?" Rossi asks./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 35.45pt; line-height: 150%; text-align: left;"span style="font-size:12.0pt;line-height:150%;font-family:mso-hansi-theme-font:major-latin""Both Tiffany and Ronald had blonde hair and blue eyes…" I say/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 35.45pt; line-height: 150%; text-align: left;"span style="font-size:12.0pt;line-height:150%;font-family:mso-hansi-theme-font:major-latin""So did Hannah." Emily finishes./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 35.45pt; line-height: 150%; text-align: left;"span style="font-size:12.0pt;line-height:150%;font-family:mso-hansi-theme-font:major-latin"Derek looks at the board. "He's right. Every single one of these victims had the same features. Blonde hair and blue eyes."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 35.45pt; line-height: 150%; text-align: left;"span style="font-size:12.0pt;line-height:150%;font-family:mso-hansi-theme-font:major-latin"*The next day*/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 35.45pt; line-height: 150%; text-align: left;"span style="font-size:12.0pt;line-height:150%;font-family:mso-hansi-theme-font:major-latin"Now that the delivering of the profile was dealt with I could finally go talk to JJ. I wanted her to know how I feel./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 35.45pt; line-height: 150%; text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: Cambria, serif; color: rgb(34, 34, 34); background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"I was not sure it was the best moment to tell her, but I did before I lost my nerve./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%; text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: Cambria, serif; color: rgb(34, 34, 34); background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;" "JJ I love you. I always have, ever since you walked through the doors of the BAU I knew you were the one for me and..." she cut me off with a long passionate kiss. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 35.45pt; line-height: 150%; text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: Cambria, serif; color: rgb(34, 34, 34); background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;""I love you too!" she whispered as we pulled away. I smiled just as my phone class="apple-converted-space" /span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 35.45pt; line-height: 150%; text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: Cambria, serif; color: rgb(34, 34, 34); background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;""Hotch?" she asks./spanspan style="font-size:12.0pt;line-height:150%;font-family:color:#222222"br / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;" /span/span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 35.45pt; line-height: 150%; text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: Cambria, serif; color: rgb(34, 34, 34); background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"I slowly nod and tell her that we had a new clue he wanted me to look at. She slowly told me to go and reassured me that there was nothing to be worried about, since it was a hospital, I gave her one long last lingering kiss then left, although I was uneasy about leaving JJ duty called. We had a profile! The sooner we catch this SOB, the sooner I can be with JJ./span/p 


	16. Chapter 16

p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height:150%"strongemspan style="font-size:12.0pt;  
line-height:150%"JJ's POV/span/em/strong/p  
p style="text-indent: 36pt; line-height: 150%; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="font-family:color:#222222"I was left alone in that cold hospital bed, although I knew I was still unfit to go back to work, but I didn't want to be here either. I wanted to get out of here and be with my baby boy and help my team catch this SOB who has been killing blondes that were part of a group of 14 that is all we knew about his MO unless there is more, there's almost always more. I wish I could get out in the field. I was brought back to the hospital room, when one of the nurses brought me some breakfast. I thank her and then I am left alone again. I fell asleep for a couple of hours and when I woke up all I see is a figure over me. He was wearing a mask. Uh-oh I tell myself, he put a cloth to my mouth and I started feeling light headed. That is when I realized what was happening. It was the unsub trying to finish what he started./span/p  
p style="text-indent: 35.45pt; line-height: 150%; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="font-family:color:#222222"I woke up in a stone room, my body in pain and there was nothing. All I could see was a small door and the walls. I suddenly started to panic when the door creaked open./span/p 


	17. Chapter 17

**Hotch's POV**

***Next day**

I was about to start packing up my files, since we caught Josh treating Joseph's wounds, he was now being questioned, that is when I received a phone call, it was from the hospital.

"Is everything alright?" I ask as soon as I answer the phone. I listen silently for a minute before answering.

"What? Are you sure?" I ask not believing my ears.

"Okay. Thank you." I say after listening to the woman on the phone speak a while longer.

"What was that about?" Morgan asked as he walks up to me.

"It was the hospital." I say a little agitated.

"Is everything alright?" He asks.

"JJ's missing."


	18. Chapter 18

**_Derek's POV_**

So JJ is missing, which means we need to reopen the case. I called Reid and told him. I didn't tell him about JJ yet. I asked him to get to OPD as soon as he can so we can try to figure this out. One of our agents is missing but most importantly a friend.

"Hey pretty boy!" I say as Reid hurried through the OPD doors. "Detective room in 5 we got a problem." I informed him.

"Wait what kind of problem? I thought we caught him." He complains.

"We did but the game changed." I say.

"Blonde in the group of fourteen." He whispers.

"There is more to it than that. The eye color, the features, they all look like JJ." I say trying to imply my point

"So what are you saying?" He asks making it to the detective room.

"Maybe JJ was the target the whole time." Emily exclaims. "Our unsub has OCD, and is obsessed with these features. When people reject him he kills them, he must've been following our moves. JJ's news conferences, which are what might've triggered the obsession."

"What are you guys talking about?" Reid asks confused.

"Kid JJ's gone missing from the hospital." I say putting a hand on his shoulder.

He looks at me with his scared eyes and looked like he was about to say something when Garcia called.

"Go ahead Momma." I say answering the phone.

"It is not good handsome. Hannah's autopsy results have been released."

"What is off with them Garcia?" Hotch asks.

"Hannah was raped, then stabbed six times and then she was shot twice." She says almost throwing up.

"So there was no post mortem except the second shot?" Emily asked.

"Unfortunately my pretties, she was stabbed another 7 times after she died." Garcia finishes.

"Okay thanks baby girl." I say hanging up the phone.

"It is no question that we are dealing with a sexual sadist." Emily concludes.

"How long till he does the same thing to JJ?" I ask.

"If he sticks to his schedule, than we have less than 72 hours." Reid says, snapping out of his shock trance.

"When did she go missing?" I ask Hotch.

"Yesterday, which gives us less than 48 hours."


	19. Chapter 19

p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align:justify"strongemspan style="font-size:12.0pt;  
line-height:115%;font-family:  
mso-hansi-theme-font:major-latin"JJ's POV/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align:justify"span style="font-size:12.0pt;  
line-height:115%;font-family:  
mso-hansi-theme-font:major-latin" As soon as the door creaked open, panic kicked in. I tried to get up, but there were handcuffs and they were chained to the nearest wall, which was behind me since I was leaning against it. I was stuck here. Was he going to kill me too? I started to pull as hard as I my body could but of course the handcuffs won. I look up to see a bucket of water and a towel oh great not that again. Was he going to water board me? I was surprised by what happened next. I was too scared to realize that my wrists were bleeding. He un- cuffed my hands and wiped the blood away after which he wrapped them in a bandage, to make sure I don't bleed again. I was confused, although I was still too weak to protest or try to fight my way out of here. I caught a glimpse of his face, I wish I was wrong it was… Brett Thompson the doctor./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align:justify"span style="font-size:12.0pt;  
line-height:115%;font-family:  
mso-hansi-theme-font:major-latin" "Why?" I managed to croak out./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align:justify" "I have been watching you Jennifer and I want you." He told me with his smile stretching from ear to ear. I now knew now he was the unsub the whole time,/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align:justify;text-indent:35.45pt"span style="font-size:12.0pt;line-height:115%;font-family:mso-hansi-theme-font:major-latin""You killed Hannah." I said realizing my fate./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align:justify;text-indent:35.45pt"span style="font-size:12.0pt;line-height:115%;font-family:mso-hansi-theme-font:major-latin""Yeah, I did many other things too." He says. That is when I realized what those many other things were, rape and overkill./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align:justify;text-indent:35.45pt"span style="font-size:12.0pt;line-height:115%;font-family:mso-hansi-theme-font:major-latin""Will you kill me too?" I asked with tears welding up in my eyes and not because of the stinging pain in my wrists but the realization I will never see Henry or Spencer again. No… I can't allow myself to think like this. My team would find out, eventually. I just I would not end up as one of the victims we usually solve the murderer of. How will Henry leave without me?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align:justify;text-indent:35.45pt"span style="font-size:12.0pt;line-height:115%;font-family:mso-hansi-theme-font:major-latin""Hah I will see, for now I think I will keep you, you have such nice eyes, and lips." He said cuffing my hands again, as he started kissing my neck. I kicked him with all the strength I could muster and he laughed as he got off of me. He left closing the door leaving me alone in that cold room again./span/p 


	20. Chapter 20

**_Spencer's POV_**

I was pacing around the room because I didn't know what else to do. The person I love is missing and there is no lead as to who might've done this. JJ had absolutely no connection to any of the victims, except having the features.

"It had to be someone who could get in and out of the hospital un-noticed" Morgan said.

"Maybe it was a nurse or someone pretending to be a doctor." Emily remarked.

"I'll call Garcia." Derek said leaving the room.

"What if it was one of the doctors who were actually helping with the surgery?" Emily asked. I was lost in thought to notice she was directing her question to me.

"What?" I ask, snapping back to reality.

"Reid I know you are scared but so am I, we all are. The sooner we figure this out the sooner we can stop worrying, because JJ will be here."

"Emily… You're right sorry. Let's catch this son of a Bitch before he hurts JJ."

"Garcia said that Brett Thompson quit his job this morning after JJ went missing." Morgan said walking back into the room.

"So can we assume it is him?" Hotch asks.

"Yeah, we have an address. I'll drive. It is not local though it is 2 states over it will take almost 1 day to drive to a small town near Virginia, and since it doesn't have an airport we have to drive. One of them is local." Morgan informed us.

"Okay Rossi and I will go to the local you 3 get a move on to Virginia it will take about 18 hours, for you guys to drive there."

"Okay Hotch. This guy better not lay a hand on JJ." Both Morgan, Emily and I say in unison.

"Let's go!" Hotch finishes.


	21. Chapter 21

******_JJ's POV_**

I woke up in the same cold room and I couldn't help but hope my team would find me on time. I knew the schedule I had 72 hours since the time of abduction I had no idea how much time had passed. I had no idea what day of the week it was anymore. I was stuck in a stone walled room, with no window, my body tired and weak. I still wasn't fully recovered from the shot wound. That is when I remembered who my captor was. The doctor that actually saved my life was the person that kidnapped me, just great. As much as I wanted to thank him I couldn't since he held me captive here. I wish that Reid was here to save me. My mind went back to the kiss we shared the same day I was kidnapped. I was really in love with my brainy co-worker. He was the one I needed here either him or Emily, my best friend. The room was better lit now and I was thinking of what he would do to me. As if on que he walked in through the door, he was carrying a knife. He came way too close for my comfort and I guess he saw because he started running the side of the knife along the side of my ribs since my hands were chained up. It was making me even more uncomfortable than I already was. He slowly started unbuttoning my shirt, but stopped and kissed the bullet wound. I winced at his touch, and he stopped.

"I am sorry about that." He said pointing to the shot wound.

"You are the one that pulled trigger. You didn't mean to hurt me, just distract us enough so you could get away." I told him realizing his scheme.

"I didn't mean to hurt you but it turned out alright I have you now." He said as he started running his knife along the length of my arm and applied some pressure causing my arm to bleed, blood trickling on the side of my arm and down to the cold floor. I winced with every new cut as he was laughing so lound it rang in my ears long after he left the room.


	22. Chapter 22

p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align:justify"strongemspan style="font-size:12.0pt;  
line-height:115%"Spencer's POV/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align:justify"span style="font-size:12.0pt;  
line-height:115%" The drive was long so Emily Morgan and I took shifts driving, since one person couldn't drive so much. I hate it when Morgan drives he is a terrible driver. Although I am sure that his speeding cut at least 2 hours and 45 minutes and 32.9 seconds off our travel time, every time Emily and I drive though we drive under state law since we don't need any inconvenience along the way, although we are FBI agents./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align:justify;text-indent:35.45pt"span style="font-size:12.0pt;line-height:115%" "Emily I need to talk to you?" I said as she was sitting beside me and Morgan was sleeping in the back seat./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align:justify;text-indent:35.45pt"span style="font-size:12.0pt;line-height:115%""What is this about?" she asked a little confused./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align:justify;text-indent:35.45pt"span style="font-size:12.0pt;line-height:115%""Well I've been bothered by this thought what if we don't find her?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align:justify;text-indent:35.45pt"span style="font-size:12.0pt;line-height:115%"She sighed softly. "I don't know what will happen if we don't find her. She's my best friend and my world will fall apart if that changes." She softly said. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align:justify;text-indent:35.45pt"span style="font-size:12.0pt;line-height:115%""I want her to be alright she is like family to the whole team. We need to focus on catching the bastard who took her." I say gripping the steering wheel /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align:justify;text-indent:35.45pt"span style="font-size:12.0pt;line-height:115%"I looked at her for a second before returning my eyes to the road and that is when I saw it Virginia exit 18 Km. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align:justify;text-indent:35.45pt"span style="font-size:12.0pt;line-height:115%"We got to Virginia and asked for directions to Dumfries (actual city), and we let Morgan drive so that every law will be ignored but for good reason. He blared our sirens and we hurried towards JJ's possible location. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align:justify;text-indent:35.45pt"span style="font-size:12.0pt;line-height:115%"emHang on JJ we are coming./em/span/p 


	23. Chapter 23

**_JJ's POV_**

I was not sure how long I've been in this room for anymore all I knew is that he may kill me any day now and there was no way for me to stop me. What scared me most was the fact that he was going to violate me before doing that I was going to be violated then killed. I longed to see my baby boy right now. I was going to miss my team. Oh the way Garcia and Derek started dating and made the cutest couple. I will miss seeing the look on Emily's face every time Hotch was briefing the case. I always knew she had a thing for him, before the case she finally admitted it to herself, and she was going to tell him. Hotch missed her too she was in Paris for 6 months and he was struggling through every month. Everyone on the team knew that they would end up together as soon as Emily came back to the BAU. The memories made me smile, especially that dinner at Rossi's. I was broken from my chain of thought by none other than the creaking door. I look up my smile gone.

"Not happy to see me?" Brett asks walking in.

"I am about as happy as I would be to see a dog." I said sarcastically.

"Ouch, I know of your fear, that is why I don't let Diablo in here." He said.

I started trembling. I was terrified of dogs ever since I was bitten by one on my forearm.

"You're trembling, are you scared of me, because I am not the one you should be scared of." he said, taking my chin and lifting my head to meet his gaze.

I made a rash decision and spat in his face. That earned me a hard slap across the face.

"You ungrateful little bitch." He cursed, as he started as he started undoing his belt buckle.


	24. Chapter 24

**_Spencer's POV_**

Morgan turned our sirens off as we approached the street and turned them as soon as we_ drifted _into the street. As we were approaching the house my heart came up into my throat and I knew it would be there until JJ was with us. My phone rang and I answered.

"Dr. Reid." I said pressing the answer button on my phone.

"It's Hotch the local location was clear and he was not here so hurry." He said.

"We turned on the street."

"How did you get there so fast?" he asked and I was able to sense the surprise in his voice.

"Let's just say we have a speed demon on the team." I reply looking at Morgan. I heard him scoff from the front seat.

Hotch laughed a little. "Morgan drove?" he asks knowing the answer.

"Yes." I say. "Okay Hotch I will call you once we check the house."

Morgan parked the car NORMALLY for once. So the unsub would not detect that we were here. We decided to split up. I went through the back and Morgan went through the front and Emily went to the detached basement. I was uneasy about this place but if it meant I get JJ back I was willing to cross an ocean. I heard a growling and I turned around and I was faced with an insanely large Pit-bull. I didn't get a chance to do anything as it jumped at me. I was glad when Morgan came in and scared him off by shooting the fridge with his gun. I was bleeding I could hear Morgan but I couldn't make out his words all I heard were parts.

"Kid…Don't…Eyes…Neck…pressure…Stay…Here." that is all I heard before my vision went dark.


	25. Chapter 25

**_Emily's POV_**

I made my way to the basement door and I was glad that it was easy to open and I slowly made my way with my gun drawn I heard whispering coming from one of the many rooms so I decided to follow it I slowly crept past one of the hallways that was weird since it was a basement, but decided to ignore it. My target was to find JJ.

There was a closed door and as I approached I heard the sound of skin hitting skin, maybe a slap. Then I listened to make sure I didn't imagine what I just heard.

"You ungrateful little, bitch." Was what I heard from the other side. So I kicked the door open and I saw JJ chained up bleeding from both her arms with a red mark across her face.

"FBI Drop your weapons and turn around with your hands where I can see them." I scream at him. He turns around and reaches into his pocket and reaches for a knife and then hides behind JJ. DAMN. He's chocking her.

"You don't want to this." I tell him.

"You don't know what I want." He yells

At this point I heard JJ gasp for air. I didn't think so I just shot the unsub in the hand, just as Morgan walked in. He forcefully took the body off JJ. I took the keys from the unsub's pocket just as Derek was taking him away.

JJ was coughing and gasping for air. I released her arms from the chains and cuffs, and she gripped her throat, with her less injured arm.

"Are you okay?" I ask looking at the severity of the cuts.

"Yeah," she gasps "I will be, eventually."

"Let's get out of here." I help her up and we start walking outside.


	26. Chapter 26

**_Derek's POV _**

I shot my gun at the fridge since I didn't want to kill the dog, luckily the sound scared him. I looked at the severity of Reid's scratch, it was deep and what was worse it was on at the base of the neck, above the collar bone. I looked around the room for a cloth.

"Kid don't close your eyes, you're bleeding from the neck, I need you to apply pressure. Stay with me here, come on Reid. I need a medic, I need one now!" I say and soon after the paramedics are taking Reid over to the Hospital. And I made my way to the basement to help or find Prentiss and potentially JJ.

I was running in the basement and I saw a hallway, I slowly made my way down that hall way and there was a cellar of some sort. It was empty but I couldn't help but question its existence, I eventually decided to turn around and resume my search. I hear a gun shot, that is when I took my gun out and started heading to the end of the hallway at a faster pace. I walk into the room where it appears Prentiss just shot the unsub. I grab him and throw him off of JJ as Prentiss was taking the keys. I handcuff his hands to his back, making the handcuffs a little too tight and I drag him up the stairs to make sure he gets the shot wound treated before we go the station. I was happy to know JJ was okay but something else haunted me, it was the sight of Reid lying on the floor, helpless with his innocent eyes begging me to help him. I knew he was in good hands, but I couldn't help but worry for hm. I didn't tell the girls yet. I will tell them in the car on the way to the Virginia hospital. I think JJ has had enough with hospitals, but I knew she needed to get those cuts treated ASAP.

"JJ ready for one last trip to the hospital?" I ask as I board the driver seat.

"Not if you're driving." She teases and I laugh.

"Fine Prentiss drive, here are the keys." I say handing her the keys.

"Where's Reid?" she asks me.

"He was attacked by an extremely big Pit-Bull." I say, I could tell JJ was extremely uncomfortable, she hated dogs.

"Diablo" she whispered to herself.

"He had horizontal scratches on his neck close to the collarbone. The Medics took him straight to the hospital." I finish.

"Let's go then." Both JJ and Prentiss say in unison and jump in the car. I caught a glimpse of JJ's face was it me or did she seem more worried than I did.


	27. Chapter 27

**_JJ's POV_**

Derek was talking about going to the hospital, personally I felt like I was done with hospitals I didn't want to see one anytime soon.

"You okay?" He asks looking at me from the seat beside me. I looked over at him and his eyebrows made him look extremely concerned, he looked cute.

"I am fine. I am just shook up by the whole Reid thing." I lied. I was uncomfortable. I have been in better shape.

"Look JJ, I am sorry about that I was going to the front as soon as I got there it was late." He said hanging his head.

"It's okay Derek it was not your fault it could've happened to anyone." Emily says from the driver seat.

"Thanks Em but if I was a little quicker…" he started.

"Enough Derek, It was not your fault weather or not you want to admit it it's up to you, but you are not to blame." I cut in looking at him. I could tell he was feeling better as he stopped hanging his neck. I was scared though I remember the pain of being bit by a dog and I remember almost shooting both Derek and Emily because I perceived them both as threats. I remember the fear I felt and I still do when I am around dogs, it scares me, but the whole BAU team was there when I needed them most. Derek, Emily, Garcia, Rossi, Reid and even Hotch, they were always there, now it was my turn to be there for Spence when he needs me. I really hope he is okay.


	28. Chapter 28

**_Emily's POV_**

I was driving as fast as law could allow not only to get JJ to the hospital but to check on Reid although scratches on the neck didn't sound too bad we knew better than to underestimate the severity of our wounds. There is no such thing as a minor wound. We learned to take all the wounds seriously.

"I'll call Hotch as soon as we park." Derek said. I looked over at JJ she had fallen asleep on Morgan's shoulder. I smiled at the sight and Morgan did too.

_Okay. _I mouth to him and he nods. He looked at JJ and the kindness in his eyes was clearly visible. He was not all muscle… as others think. Morgan can be intimidating but once you get to know him, you realize how kind he really is. He is extremely protective of his friends too, especially Garcia since they were together now and all. I turned my eyes back to the road and I turn left and we arrive to the hospital in a matter of minutes from there. Morgan helped JJ to the hospital and He put her in a wheelchair as she was not fit to walk yet. I went to see what Reid was in.

"Which room was Dr. Spencer Reid put into?" I ask the nurse at the front desk.

"He was moved to room 310 on the third floor." She said. I took JJ and told Morgan to tell the team he was in 310 and took off for the elevator. Last thing I saw before the door closed was Morgan pulling out of his phone.

"Do you think he is okay?" JJ asks me from the wheel chair Morgan put her in.

"He has to be he was so worried about you. I am sure he is fine." I say trying to comfort her.

"I hope you are right." She replies plainly as the elevator doors dinged open.


	29. Chapter 29

**_Morgan's POV_**

I pulled out my phone just as the elevator arrived and JJ and Emily headed to the third floor to room 310. I scrolled through my contacts and found Garcia's number she was before Hotch so I hit the call button.

"Hey baby girl." I say as she picks up the phone.

"Hey handsome tell me something good." She tells me. I smile at her attitude.

"You are the only thing that is on my mind 24/7." I say smirking. This woman always knows how to make me feel better, that is why I've sworn to protect her. I was on my way to her house but I didn't tell her I wanted to take her by surprise.

"Tell me something I don't know." She says playfulness evident in her voice.

"Well you are the most beautiful woman." I say sincerely.

"Aww Derek" she says probably blushing.

"I am back in Virginia." I say hoping to surprise her.

"Where I will come right over, there is no need baby girl. Just open your door." I say hoping she would.

"Okay wait a second." It worked.

She came and opened the door and she almost dropped her phone when she saw me standing at her door. She was wearing a pair of purple glasses a night gown reaching about an inch past her knees and a pair of pink fluffy bunny slippers and her hair was in a messy bun.

I smile and bring her into a close hug and pull her in for a kiss. Sparks ran up and down my spine as my lips met hers.

She pulls away surprised and pleased at the same time.

"I missed you too much." I say.

"I missed you too. What brings you back?" she asks.

"Well we found JJ. Reid is in the hospital I will explain on the way." I explain.

"Wait I can't go out into the world wearing my night gown. Would you like a coffee while I change?" she offers as I enter her home.

"It's alright baby girl I will wait for you right here." I say sitting on the edge of an arm chair hanging my neck as I hear Garcia rushing up the stairs to her bedroom. I cross my hands behind my neck and hope Reid is okay.

After 20 minutes Garcia comes back down wearing a pair of red glasses to match her red and yellow dress, her hair was no longer in a messy bun but was now in two even pig tails, one on each side.

"You look great baby girl." I say opening her door.

"Thank you handsome."She says grabbing her red purse and house keys that I take from her to lock the door, after I walk out myself.


End file.
